mahoushoujo_sitefandomcom-20200213-history
Tsuyuno Yatsumura
Tsuyuno Yatsumura (奴村 露乃) is a main character of Mahou Shoujo Site. She may be the new administrator Ni. Appearance Tsuyuno is a fair-skinned girl with short bobbed blonde hair and yellow eyes. She is usually seen wearing her school uniform. Her emblem when using her stick is a crescent moon, while her hair changes to orange. Additional Information Several years before she was found by the Mahou Shoujo Site she had an ordinary and happy life. This changed when a burglar, Soji Odano, came in and murdered her father and pregnant mother. Souji found where Tsuyuno was hiding and told her not to tell the police, threatening to come back and find her when she grows up. She spends the next few years of her life in fear that he'll come back. Until she is chosen by the site and decides to strike first. Personality Tsuyuno is seen as an emotionless girl, but after meeting Aya she begins to change. Showing her emotions more to Aya and opening up. She is more sadistic as she wants to get revenge on the man that murdered her parents. She is emotionless to people she just met. With Aya, is the only time she’ll let go and have fun. Ability Freeze Time Her smartphone stick has the power to stop time at her own will and can add one or several people to move so that they are not affected by her ability by writing their name on the cell phone. By using her stick, blood flows from her mouth and her hair changes color. Freeze Time If she truly is the reborn Ni, then she has the power to simply freeze time just by clapping her hands and can keep anyone unfrozen by thought. Mind Control She once used Nijimi Anazawa's stick to control Nana when she attacked Aya, Rina and her. She can only utter a few words as she didn't have enough strength to say more words. Force Field She once used Mikado Ikemata's stick to protect Rina Shioi from Nijimi Anazawa from afar using a lighter stick that can let anyone use magic at any great distance. But considering that she had been using it since they left the hospital, it took a great price on her body, making her lose much blood and going into a coma, and shortening more than half her life span. She also used this to protect her friends from Nana in Site Episode 11. This is the last Magical Stick she used before "dying" in the anime. Distant Magic A lighter stick that lets anyone use magic from afar at any great distance. She once used this stick mixed with Mikado Ikemata's stick to protect Rina Shioi from Nijimi Anazawa from killing her with her stick Slice In Episode 11 of the anime, Tsuyuno uses Sarina Shizukume's stick to try and defend herself from Nana, she managed to cut off Nana's left arm. Trivia * Strong Points: Agile, sociable, and she's very good at sports. * Lives alone. * Even though she's having fun, her face is emotionless. * She is often annoyed by other people. *She could be either bisexual or homosexual (lesbian) after the kiss shared between her and Aya at the end of the manga chapter 54. *In chapter 83, the supposed dead admin, Ni has the ability to stop time. Similar to Tsuyuno's, Tsuyuno might be the new Ni, and if this is true it means if a Magical GIrl's life span runs out they become an admin. *Since Tsuyuno was not shown in Chapter 79-present, it might be possible Tsuyuno actually turned into an admin since black sand was surrounding her in Chapter 55. She might be the reborn Ni. *She and Sakura Sakaki have many similar traits: *# They both saved the main protagonist of each story at a critical moment. *# They both first thought the main protagonists' stick of each story is useful and that they should partner up. *# They both became closer to the main protagonist. Sakura and Kayo began to have a sister-like relationship, while Tsuyuno and Aya began to have a relationship that involves some romance. *She likes honey, vegetables, yogurt, and cute things and mascots. **Dislikes are meat and waking up in the morning. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Magical girls Category:Mahou Shoujo Site